In contexts of application such as those to which reference has been made previously, the amount of energy stored is in general limited and is frequently just sufficient to guarantee a single reception (and possible transmission), at the end of which the energy level must again be restored.
Notwithstanding the extensive activity of innovation performed in the sector, there is still felt the need to make available solutions that are further improved from various standpoints, such as, for example, the capacity of functioning in the presence of an asynchronous-frequency reference, irrespective of the data rate and the carrier of the signal received, and/or the capacity of optimizing the use of the energy dissipated as a function of the number of bits received, these being factors that can assume importance in contexts of application with stringent band limitations and consequently low data rate.